


Poussière d'espoir, débris d'amour

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [2]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendzone, I have a crush on Orson Krennic, Krennso, M/M, New OTP, One Shot, Rogue One Spoilers, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS] [SPOILERS ROGUE ONE]Orson Krennic aimait le pouvoir, mais il aimait aussi Galen Erso. Ou comment se retrouver face à l'horreur de la friendzone.[Orson Krennic x Galen Erso / Krennso]○ Édition du 25/01/2017 : Texte intégré dans la série “And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR]” ○





	

**Author's Note:**

> Premièrement, ce titre n'a aucun sens (enfin je ne crois pas xD). Deuxièmement, je crevais d'envie de tester un truc sur Orson Krennic x Galen Erso, et ce même si je n'ai pas encore fini de lire « Catalyst » au moment où je tente mon expérience x')  
> Troisièmement, même si ma lecture n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée, bien évidemment que vous aurez droit à des SPOILERS de « Catalyst », ainsi que du film « Rogue One ». ;)
> 
> Cette idée m'est venue tout à coup en lisant un passage du roman, que je vais vous remettre en dessous et que je vais aussi traduire puisqu'il n'existe pas encore de VF x') Les fanwarriors, ou l'art de se mettre à shipper des personnages à cause d'une phrase que leurs esprits ont mal tournée xD

“Galen, who would scarcely raise his eyes when a pretty woman entered a room, in love? […] Still, [Krennic] hadn't expected the love affair to last more than a couple of months, and was shocked when they wed. All these years later Krennic still wasn't used to the two of them.”

( _Rogue One: Catalyst_ , James Luceno, pages 101 / 102 de l'édition britannique)

 

 

« Galen, qui levait à peine les yeux lorsqu'une femme entrait dans une pièce, amoureux ? […] Cependant, [Krennic] avait pensé que cette histoire d'amour ne durerait pas plus que quelques mois, et il fut choqué lorsqu'ils se marièrent. Après toutes ces années, Krennic n'était toujours pas habitué à les voir ensemble. »

 

 

Orson Krennic avait rapidement été émerveillé par le petit prodige qu'était Galen Erso. Tout ce que ce brillant esprit était capable d'analyser en un laps de temps si court... La propension de l'homme à se perdre dans ses pensées, dans cet antre inaccessible au commun des mortels, rempli de choses merveilleuses... Krennic, malgré sa formation d'ingénieur, ne parvenait même pas à saisir certains concepts que son ami comprenait en seulement quelques instants.

À force de passer du temps ensemble durant leurs années d'étudiants, les deux hommes s'étaient évidemment beaucoup rapprochés... et Krennic avait été choqué que Galen finisse par épouser Lyra. Galen, qui n'avait jamais été véritablement attiré par les femmes – ou par n'importe quel autre genre d'êtres vivants –, tombé sous le charme d'une exploratrice lors d'une mission en duo !

Après le choc, la dévastation. Krennic avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir se remettre de cette déception amère. La naissance de la petite Jyn – « l'enfant », comme il disait chaque fois, car retenir le prénom signifiait accepter la réalité de la situation –, cette extension de la famille Erso avait été un coup de poignard supplémentaire. Le début d'un éloignement.

Et désormais, bien des années plus tard et après tant d'événements qui s'étaient déroulés et avaient contribués à faire prendre aux deux hommes des chemins différents, ils étaient enfin réunis, face à face sous une pluie battante, debout sur une plateforme d'atterrissage. Galen avait trahi l'Empire, avait trahi Krennic. Et les sentiments d'Orson Krennic à cet instant-là pouvaient être aisément comparés à la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur lui.

Orson n'avait jamais pu se rapprocher de Galen comme il l'aurait souhaité – comme il en aurait eu émotionnellement _besoin_ –, et le fossé qui les séparait désormais était trop large pour être enjambé. Une vie entière avait défilé, le destin n'avait jamais souhaité les réunir autrement que dans la douleur. La fin était proche, désormais, les deux hommes la sentaient arriver, inexorablement.

Fou de rage, Krennic avait giflé Galen et il se trouvait maintenant prostré sur le sol. La sentence pour haute trahison aurait dû être la mort, mais Orson ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre... Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'accepter la fatalité, car des tirs les touchèrent et les firent voler à travers la plateforme.

Grièvement blessé, Orson Krennic apprit plus tard que Galen Erso avait succombé à ses blessures. Des larmes non-désirées embuèrent sa vision, seule réaction face à la fin de tout un monde.

**Author's Note:**

> Isa est actuellement devenue méga-fan du ship... Orlen ? Krennso ? Aaaargh, je sais jamais nommer les ships x( Bref. Vous n'avez probablement pas fini d'en entendre parler xD  
> La sobriété dans la description des émotions est volontaire, Krennic ne m'ayant pas paru être un homme particulièrement émotif x')
> 
> Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous de tout ce délire ? ;D


End file.
